Verschmolzen
by Suzumilein
Summary: Squall hat Urlaub nötig und Rinoa will ihn mit einem kleinen Haus am Strand überraschen. Doch bleibt die gewünschte Erholung aus, als etwas seltsames passiert.-Was passiert wenn die Charaktere aus FF8 und FF7 zusammentreffen?


Das erste Kapitel, meines ersten Fanfics, seit nachsichtig^^ Nunja ich hoffe es gefällt, richtig los gehen wird's erst später, das kann ich schon verraten ^_^

----

**Alltag im Balamb-Garden**

Squall erwachte ruckartig. Er lag im Bett und hatte die Augen geöffnet. Er starrte an die weiße Decke. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf und blickte auf die Uhr, die auf seinem Nachttisch stand. 3:24. Zu früh um aufzustehen. Doch Squall wusste ganz genau, dass er nun nicht wieder einschlafen konnte. Er schaute sich im Zimmer um. Er erblickte sein Handy und griff danach. Langsam scrollte er durch sein Adressbuch und blieb bei dem Namen Rinoa stehen. Er überwand sich in die Optionen zu schalten, danach drückte er auf Mitteilung schreiben. Er atmete tief durch und begann.

_Hallo Rinoa, ich kann nicht schlafen, kann ich dich anrufen? Squall_

Doch überwand Squall sich nicht die Nachricht an seine Freundin zu senden. Würde er sie nicht aufwecken? Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte sein Handy wieder fort. Seufzend stand er auf und zog sich an.

„_Dann werde ich eben spazieren gehen…"_, dachte sich Squall und öffnete seine Tür. Er trat hinaus in die kühle Abendluft. Er atmete einmal tief ein und genoss die frische Luft. Es war kühl und ruhig. Kein Wunder, es schliefen auch alle. Er ging in den Hof und genoss es, einmal hier zu sein, ohne den ganzen Lärm der Schüler des Gardens. Er setzte sich auf eine der steinernen Bänke und blickte in den dunklen Himmel. Er war froh sich endlich mal entspannen zu können. Als Schulleiter hatte er viel zu tun und er war zu stolz um seine Freunde um Hilfe zu bitten. Er schloss die Augen und atmete in tiefen Zügen.

Doch plötzlich ließ ihn lautes Gelächter hochschrecken. Er blickte in die Richtung aus der der Lärm kam und erblickte ein bekanntes Gesicht. Irvine Kinneas, der Frauenheld schlecht hin, im Schlepptau gleich vier junge Frauen. Laut lachend gingen sie in den Schulhof. Die Frauen schmiegten sich an Irvine und kicherten. Als der Scharfschütze Squall erblickte ging er direkt auf ihn zu.

„Wenn das mal nicht unser Schulleiter Squall ist!" Die Frauen in Irvines Schlepptau kicherten und der Frauenheld schob zwei von ihnen nach vorne zu Squall. Der schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du weißt, dass ich eine Freundin habe Irvine…", gab er brummend von sich. Der Scharfschütze begann zu lachen.

„Ach nimm das nicht so ernst, du bist so langweilig Squall!", er lachte weiter. Squall schüttelte noch immer den Kopf, seitdem Selphie und Irvine sich getrennt hatten, war er wieder ganz der Alte. Er flirtete wie ein Weltmeister und er hatte immer ein paar Frauen bei sich. Kaum zu glauben, dass er sich während seiner Beziehung mit Selphie zurückhalten konnte, nun wollte er wohl alles nachholen. Squall wusste nicht warum sie sich getrennt hatten, da keiner von beiden darüber reden wollte, nun, aber wenn er Irvine so ansah, konnte er es sich denken.

„Squall…Squaall…SQUALL!!!", der braunhaarige schreckte-aus seinen Gedanken gerissen- hoch. Irvine stand vor ihm, die Frauen die bei ihm waren, waren fort. Verwirrt blickte Squall um sich.

„Squall, pass doch auf, wenn ich mit dir rede…", der Schütze verschränkte seine Arme. Squall wollte nicht fragen warum Irvine seine Begleitung weggeschickt hatte, er war sich nicht sicher wie das klingen würde.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte der Schulleiter wie aus dem Nichts.

„Wie spät es ist…? Ähm…", Irvine steckte seine Hand in die weiten Taschen seines Mantels. Er kramte, herum und zog danach sein Handy hervor.

„5 Uhr und genau 26 Minuten.", antwortete er Squall und steckte sein Handy zurück in seine Manteltasche.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich wach? Musst du morgen nicht arbeiten?", fragte der Cowboy und lies sich neben Squall nieder.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen, also bin ich raus gegangen", Squall blickte wieder in den Himmel, langsam färbte er sich rot, die Sonne ging auf.

„Nunja, Irvine", fügte er hinzu, „ich werde mich mal an die Arbeit machen, schlafen kann ich sowieso nicht…"

„Ach Squall, mach doch mal Urlaub oder so…das ist nicht mehr normal…", Irvine schüttelte nur den Kopf, als Squall trotzdem aufstand.

„Nein, nein, ist schon in Ordnung so…man sieht sich…", danach trottete Squall langsam in Richtung Büro. Irvine seufzte und sah Squall hinterher. Als er außer Sichtweite war lehnte sich der Schütze zurück und beschloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen zu schließen.

----

„Irvine…Irvine…IRVINE KINNEAS WACH AUF!!"

„Wooooaah!!!", Irvine fiel von der steinernen Bank, auf der er versehentlich eingeschlafen war. Er blinzelte gegen die Sonne und brauchte eine Weile bis er erkannte, wer vor ihm stand.

„Oh Quistis, wie geht es dir denn?", Irvine lächelte und stand langsam auf. Er wischte sich den Dreck von seinem Mantel und ging auf Quistis zu, die Arme weit ausgebreitet.

„Lass den Blödsinn Irvine! Du musst zum Unterricht! Jetzt!", fuhr Quistis ihn an und schubste ihn von sich.

„Ach komm Quistis, wir haben schon lang nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen, willst du mir nicht erzählen…"

„Nein Irvine, geh jetzt! Deine Klasse wartet, du kommst ohnehin schon zu spät!", sie drehte sich um und stapfte davon. Irvine zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg zum Aufzug.

Als er in der Klasse ankam und er auf die Uhr blickte, merkte er, dass er eine halbe Stunde zu spät war. Doch kümmerte er sich nicht weiter darum sondern ließ seinen Blick durch das Klassenzimmer schweifen. Überall befanden sich kleine Grüppchen. Tratschende Mädchen, prahlende Jungs,…es war furchtbar laut. Irvine machte ein paar Schritte mehr in das Klassenzimmer.

„Beruhigt euch Leute und hört mir mal kurz zu, ich verspreche euch, dass ihr euch danach austoben dürft!", rief er in die Klasse und alle waren schlagartig leise und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze.

„Also…uhm…ja ich bin euer neuer Lehrer, ich werde nicht die ganze Klasse unterrichten…uhm..ja, fehlt irgendjemand?", Irvine kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und nahm sich die Klassenliste. Er blickte wieder in die Klasse und erspähte eine erhobene Hand.

„Ja…?", fragte er und blickte den Jungen an, der aufgezeigt hatte. Dieser Stand auf.

„Es fehlt niemand, Professor!", verkündete er und setzte sich danach wieder hin. Irvine nickte und legte die Liste wieder zur Seite.

„Also, dann werde ich mich mal vorstellen, mein Name ist Irvine Kinneas…ja…ich werde die Schützen unter euch unterrichten, während die anderen lernen, ihre eigenen Waffen zu benutzen…ähm…ich schlage vor wir gehen gleich mal los… die anderen haben nun eine Freistunde, eure Lehrer kommen erst nächste Woche…oder so…nunja die anderen folgen mir in die Übungshalle…", Irvine war sichtlich nervös und ging dann los zum Aufzug. Squall hatte ihn gebeten die Schüler mit Schusswaffen vertraut zu machen und das kurz vor den Sommerferien, keiner Verstand warum ausgerechnet jetzt, aber es stimmte, dass sich niemand im Garden damit auskannte. Er unterrichtete eine erste Klasse. Normalerweise durfte man erst ab der zweiten Klasse Waffen verwenden, doch unerwartet fiel ein Lehrer aus und viele Missionen gab es nicht zu erledigen, also gab es viele die als Lehrer einspringen konnten. Wie zum Beispiel Irvine Kinneas. Obwohl Quistis lang protestierte und meinte, Irvine wäre nicht der Richtige für so einen Job. Der Schütze wünschte sich, sie hätte Squall überzeugen können.

Nachdem sich alle Schüler in den Lift gedrängt hatten fuhr er nach unten. Irvine wartete um einfach nach ihnen zu fahren. Der Lift kam langsam wieder nach oben gefahren ein „Ding" ertönte und die Tür ging auf. Irvine trat ein und bemerkte erst jetzt, wer noch in dem Aufzug war.

„Yo Irvine, wie läuft der Unterricht?", Xell klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Hi Xell, naja wir gehen jetzt in die Übungshalle und…oh man Xell wieso hab ich zugesagt?!", Irvine sah wirklich verzweifelt aus, er lies die Schultern hängen und blickte zu seinem kleineren Freund hinab.

„Hahaha, naja, liegt wohl daran, dass wir alle Squall zumindest ein bisschen unterstützen wollen, du packst das schon Kumpel!", er boxte Irvine leicht und in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und die beiden traten aus dem Lift.

„Na dann viel Glück Professor!", lachte Xell weiter.

Irvine seufzte und ging zu seiner Klasse, die schon wartete, er winkte Xell noch kurz, ohne sich umzudrehen und ging mit seinen Schülern weiter in Richtung Übungshalle.

----

Xell hingegen ging in die andere Richtung zur Mensa. Stolzen Hauptes betrat er seinen Lieblingsort im Balamb-Garden. Am Tag zuvor noch, hatte er ein Hot-Dog Wettessen gewonnen und er aß sogar noch weiter, als er gewonnen hatte. Einige jubelten als Xell die Mensa betrat und dieser hob triumphierend die Arme. Doch senkte er sie bald und verzog seinen Mund.

„Wenn das mal nicht unser verfressener Hasenfuß ist!", rief Cifer aus, doch begann er kurz darauf zu lachen.

„Glückwunsch Xell, wegen gestern!", Xell blickt Cifer überrascht an. Er fragte sich ob er sich wohl verhört hatte. Aber seit die böse Hexe Artemisia besiegt war, war Cifer viel netter. Oder versuchte zumindest etwas netter zu sein. Er dachte wohl, er hätte etwas Gut zumachen.

„Ich dachte schon du kannst gar nichts!", Cifer grinste hämisch und ging dann, ganz hatte er sich wohl noch nicht im Griff. Xell zuckte mit den Schultern und steuerte dann den Tresen an. Bis ihn nun jemand besiegte, durfte Xell sich ganz vorne anstellen. Also bestellte er sich schnell zehn Hot-Dogs und setzte sich an einen Tisch.

Als Rinoa den Raum betrat, begab sie sich zu Xell und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Na wie geht's dem Meister?", sie lachte.

„Gut gut, und dir?", antwortete Xell mit vollem Mund.

„Ebenfalls gut, ich will Squall eine Freude machen, ich hoffe du hilfst mir?", Rinoa blickte Xell mit dem süßesten Blick an, den sie aufbringen konnte. Xell nickte, immer noch den Mund voll.

„Klar, um was geht es?", fragte er, nachdem er endlich runtergeschluckt hatte.

„Naja Squall arbeitet ja immer so viel und ich wette ich kriege ihn in den Ferien auch nicht von seinem Schreibtisch weg, ich habe mir gedacht, dass wir Urlaub machen. Und da hab ich…", Rinoa kramte in ihrer Tasche und zog ein Foto aus ihrer Tasche. Sie hielt es Xell unter die Nase, „…dieses Haus gefunden, es ist groß und ruhig ist es dort auch, wir sind am Meer und innen sieht es auch ganz fantastisch aus, ich war schon mit Selphie dort."

„Jetzt warte mal Rinoa…", Xell schob ihre Hand mit samt Foto von sich weg um erkennen zu können was darauf abgebildet war.

„Whoooaaa!! Das sieht toll aus…aber…wozu brauchst du jetzt mich?", fragte Xell der immer noch große Augen machte. Das Haus sah zumindest von außen beeindruckend aus. Es hatte eine weiße Fassade und große Fenster, innen musste es also angenehm hell sein. Vor dem Haus war noch ein großer Garten.

„Nunja…", setzte Rinoa an ,"es ist sehr teuer…und zu groß nur für uns beide…ich dachte mir, wir könnten doch alle wieder zusammen kommen…also ich und Squall und du und Quistis und…", während sie die Namen aufzählte benutzte sie ihre Finger dazu, um niemanden zu vergessen, sie fügte noch sehr schnell und murmelnd hinzu, „…und Selphie und Irvine."

„Nein Rinoa! Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!! Ich werde nicht, ich betone, nicht, versuchen Irvine zu überreden mitzukommen. Du weißt ganz genau, dass er nicht gut auf Selphie zu sprechen ist.", rief Xell aus und schob das Foto zurück zu Rinoa, die es sofort wieder zu Xell beförderte.

„Behalte es, ich hab mehrere davon, damit du es Irvine zeigen kannst", sagte sie und lächelte.

„Ich werde nicht mit ihm reden!! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!"

„ Xell, du bist ein Typ, er ist ein Typ und Squall kann ich nicht fragen, ich werde mich mit Quistis darum kümmern, dass Selphie zusagt, also habe ich es auch nicht leicht…hier." Rinoa gab Xell noch mehr Fotos, auf denen er das innere des Hauses sehen konnte. Es waren große, helle Räume. Es war nett eingerichtet und Xell wollte da wirklich hin.

„O…ok…", er blickte Rinoa nicht sehr begeistert an und steckte die Fotos ein.

„Danke! Du kriegt einen Hot-Dog von mir!", Rinoa umarmte Xell fest und lief dann aus der Mensa. Sie lief durch den Garden und versuchte Quistis zu finden, um ihr die erfreuliche Nachricht mitzuteilen. Sie fand sie letztendlich in der Bibliothek.

----

„Quistis, Quistis, Quistis! Ich hab's geschafft!", Rinoa lief auf ihre Freundin zu und kassierte sofort ein „Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" von der Bibliothekarin. Rinoa entschuldigte sich und begab sich leise zu Quistis.

„Was hast du geschafft?", fragte sie, als Rinoa endlich bei ihr angekommen war.

„Xell will mit Irvine reden, jetzt müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass Selphie mitkommt, wenn du sie siehst, sag ihr bescheid, dass wir heute Abend mal ausgehen, ja?", flüsterte Rinoa. Quistis nickte. Anschließend rückte sie näher zu ihrer Freundin.

„Rinoa, kann es sein, dass du nicht nur Squall helfen willst?", die blonde Frau hob eine Braue.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Rinoa, die ihrerseits beide Augenbrauen hob. Quistis seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Rinoa, willst du Selphie und Irvine wieder zusammen bringen?", Ihr Ton war scharf. Sie konnte einfach nicht gut heißen, dass Rinoa sich in die Beziehungen von anderen einmischte, das ging schon einmal schief.

„Ach nee, ich doch nicht Quistis, du kennst mich doch!", gab Rinoa schnell zurück, als sie sah, dass Quistis es wirklich ernst meinte.

„Ja eben, ich kenne dich…nunja stell nichts Blödes an, ich muss Squall schnell etwas vorbeibringen, willst du mitkommen?" Quistis stand auf und packte die Zettel zusammen, die über den ganzen Tisch verstreut waren. Rinoa nickte Quistis lächelnd zu und half ihr, alles einzusammeln.

„Klar komm ich mit, vielleicht überrede ich meinen Schatz zu einer Pause!", vergnügt gab Rinoa Quistis die Zettel und hüpfte zur Tür hinaus. Quistis folgte ihr mit einem leisen Lachen. Zusammen begaben sie sich zum Aufzug, mit dem sie in den obersten Stock fuhren. Das „Ding" bedeutete ihnen, dass sie angekommen waren. Sie stiegen aus dem Lift und schritten durch einen kurzen Gang, der zu einer großen Tür führte. Sie öffneten sie und traten ins Cockpit. Hier war das Zimmer des früheren Schulleiters Cid Kramer gewesen. Das allerdings bevor die Steuerungseinrichtung sein Wohnzimmer zerstörte.

„Hey Mädels, wollt ihr zu Squall?", kam eine Stimme von weiter oben. Es war Niida der den Garden steuerte, im Moment flogen sie gerade zurück in ihre Heimat, nach Balamb. Dollet hatte mal wieder Schwierigkeiten mit Monstern, aber bis auf weiteres hatte sich die Lage beruhigt. Durch die Träne des Mondes, gab es immer noch mehr Monster auf der Erde als sonst. Und die griffen ab und zu in kleineren Gruppen die Städte an. Doch war es nicht so schlimm wie es sein könnte. Durch ein Monsterortungssystem aus Esthar, konnte man die Monster rechtzeitig aufspüren und gleich einen der Garden alarmieren.

„Ja, ist er im Büro?", fragte Rinoa den Steuermann.

„Klar wo denn sonst? Ich hoffe ihr habt etwas zu Essen dabei, ich glaub unser Schulleiter hat schon wieder verdrängt etwas zu sich zu nehmen." Niida lachte. Rinoa und Quistis hatten nichts anderes erwartet und gingen anschließend ein paar Meter weiter. Es wurde eine Wand errichtet. Da das Büro schon immer im 2. Stock war, wollte Squall es so beibehalten und hat einfach eine Wand ziehen lassen. Zu aller Überraschung sah sein Büro aus, als wäre es schon immer hier gewesen. Rinoa klopfte drei Mal an die Tür bevor sie sich bei Squall ankündigte.

„Squall, ich bin's, Quistis ist auch hier." Danach traten sie ein, ohne auf das Einverständnis des Schulleiters zu warten. Squall blickte die beiden von der anderen Seite des Tisches an. Quistis legte den Stapel Papier auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Danke…", brummte Squall, blickte wieder hinab und schrieb weiter.

„Squall, komm wir gehen jetzt etwas essen!", rief Rinoa aus.

„Nein ich muss arbeiten Rinoa, das weißt du doch." Squall blickte nicht auf.

„Essen musst du aber auch." Rinoa schlich sich um den Schreibtisch ihres Freundes und überraschte ihn mit einem Kuss auf die Wange.

„Komm schon…", ein weiterer Kuss folgte und Rinoa nahm seine Hand um ihn hochzuziehen. Squall murmelte etwas Unverständliches und stand schließlich auf.

„Na geht doch!" Noch ein Kuss. Danach gingen alle in Richtung Lift. Niida grinste als er sah, dass Rinoa Squall wirklich überreden konnte und sah ihnen nach.

----

Bei der Mensa trennten sich ihre Wege. Squall und Rinoa gingen essen, während Quistis beschloss in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Sie ging also weiter zu den Quartieren. Auf dem Weg dorthin traf sie Selphie.

„Quiiiiiiiistiiiiiiiii!!! Hallööööleee, wie geht's dir so?" Selphie lief auf sie zu und umarmte sie.

„Oh gut, dass ich dich hier treffe, hast du Lust heute mit Rinoa und mir auszugehen?", fragte Quistis, während sie versuchte Selphie wieder von sich zu drücken.

„Uhm…klar hab ich Lust, holt mich einfach ab!" Selphie ließ Quistis los und lächelte sie an.

----

„Gut wir kommen dann gegen 8 Uhr, ja?" Quistis winkte ihrer Freundin noch einmal zu als sie den Gang entlang zu ihrem Zimmer ging. Selphie hingegen begab sich zum Lift um in den 1. Stock zu fahren. Dort begab sie sich in eines der Klassenzimmer, das gerade frei war. Sie brauchte einen Computer. Sie setzte sich vor einen der Rechner und schaltete ihn ein. Danach loggte sie sich ein um Zugriff auf die Seite des Schulfest-Komitees zu haben. Sie wollte mal wieder die Seite erneuern. Außerdem brauchte sie wieder neue Mitglieder. Sie waren leider nur zu dritt, aber es würde sich sicher jemand finden. Also schrieb Selphie ein wenig für die Komitee Seite. Doch sie hörte rechtzeitig auf, um sich noch fertig machen zu können. Rinoa und Quistis wollten sie doch abholen.

----

Also das war mal das erste Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat gefallen, das nächste folgt so bald wie möglich ^_^


End file.
